Tetsuya Kuroko
Tetsuya Kuroko is the main protagonist of the manga Kuroko no Basuke. He was the mysterious phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles. Now he plays as a small forward with Seirin. Appearance Kuroko is very small for being a basketball player. He has light blue hair that he styles to the right. His eyes are blank blue. He wears the jersey with number 11. He also sometimes wears black sweatbands. Personality Kuroko has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to the needs of the team above his own. He has also portraited himself as a "shadow". With this he means that he is playing for someone alse, and that he becomes stronger when the "light" is stronger. With the "light", he means the person he plays with, in the past was that Aomine and now it is Kagami. Story Past Back in middle school, Kuroko attended Teikō High School. He joined the basketball team and became a regular there. He was part of the team that later would be called the Generation of Miracles. Back then, he was the personal instructor of Kise, who still was a rookie.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4&5 While playing, he had the number 15. Introduction Kuroko first appears on his first day in Seirin High. He walks through the mass of people who are being pursued by the clubs to join their club, but Kuroko isn't spoken to, because he makes himself invisible. He searches for the school's basketball club and fills in an application form, without Riko noticing him. Koganei sees the paper later and Riko is surprised that she didn't notice one of the Generation of Miracles. Later, on the first training, Riko uses her scanning ability on everyone on the team. She didn't see Kuroko and wonders where he is, while the rest of the team haven't seen him either. Riko decides that he's not here and shouts that they'll begin the training without him. However, Kuroko was standing in front of her and he tells her that he's right here. Riko and all the others are shocked to see him standing there, because they haven't noticed him at all. Riko orders him to take of his shirt so that she can see his stats again, but concludes that he's fairly weak compared to the rest of the team. Later, after training, Kagami goes to a fast-food restaurant, orders a lot of burgers and has a seet at a random table. Coincidentally, Kuroko is sitting at the same table. He notices Kagami's amount of food and comments that he is still growing. Kagami didn't notice Kuroko yet and is surprised to see him. Kagami asks what he is doing and Kuroko replies that he has simply been watching people. Kagami tells him to come with him for a bit. They arrive at a small basketball court and Kagami asks what Kuroko is hiding. He tells Kuroko that he has been basketballing in America and that Japan is much weaker than America. He goes on by saying that he plays basketball for the thrill and that he has heard about the Generation of Miracles. He explains Kuroko that can smell an opponents smell to some extent. He says that Kuroko should smell weak, but he can't smell anything. It's like Kuroko is odorless. He passes Kuroko the ball and challenges him to a match, to see how Kuroko is like for himself. Kuroko says that he has been planning on playing a one-on-one as well. He takes off his jacket and throws it to the side. They begin playing one-on-one. The match is quickly decided, as Kuroko is desperatly weak in conparistion Skill Kuroko is extremely fragile, fairly weak and distressingly slow, Kuroko's talents allow him to play a central role in any team. Possessing a superbly observant eye in addition to his ability to blend in invisibly to any environment, Kuroko can perform imperceptible passes and virtually unstoppable steals, getting the ball to and between his teammates faster than opponents can react. His near-invisibility makes him highly susceptible to on-court injuries however, this is not effective indefinitely. If he is left in play too long, opponents grow used to his misdirection tactics; as such, he must be placed on the bench at varying points in any match to prevent this. * Invisible pass: Kuroko has the ability to redirect the ball to another player by just gently touching it. He receives the ball from another player and immediatly changes its course to a free player. This pass is very hard to predict and almost always leads to a goal. * Full court pass: When the opponents score, Kuroko takes the ball, spins avery fast and releases the ball to fly across the whole court. The pass is very fast and powerful, and flies in a straight line. He first showed this in the game against Shūtoku High, in a fast-break with Kagami against Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 26, page 16&17 In their second match, Kuroko showed his full court pass without spinning first. * Accelerating pass: As an extension of his regular pass, Kuroko can also move the ball even quicker. He only does this if his imperceptible pass can be intercepted at some point. When he receives the ball, he punches it directly to a free player. This way, the force behind the pass will increase greatly and the ball will move much faster. But because this pass is very powerfull, only some player can catch is succesfully. In Seirin, Kuroko only passes this way to Kagami and occasionly to Teppei Kiyoshi. *'Invisible drive': After being soundly defeated by Daiki Aomine, Kuroko trains himself to evolve his play style. Given the absolute presence and importance of the ball in play, it had been previously thought impossible for Kuroko to maintain his misdirection while in possession of the ball; as such the time he spends handling the ball on court is extremely minimal. He has overcome this previous limitation, and has developed the ability to imperceptibly move past players while dribbling the ball, creating his own 'invisible' drive. The ability is effective enough to pass through the defenses of even Shintaro Midorima, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Trivia *On the first character poll, Kuroko ranked first, with 2625 votes. *His name, Kuroko, is an actual Japanese term. It stands for "stagehands" in Japanese theater. The stagehands are the roles of animals, puppets, objects,... fullfilled by the hands of a regular actor. But only his hands are seen, the actor himself is supposed to be "invisible". This is a clear reference to Kuroko's playing style. *In school, his best courses are humanities: history and geography.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 13 References Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Seirin High